Winged Demigods?
by shardas1000
Summary: The children of the big three have wings and the big three don't even know. They decide to show them and the camp to.


**I know I know, another new story, BUT! But, I had inspiration. So enjoy.**

Nico

I suddenly had a plan. A plan to finally get the big three's secret off our chests. Sing a song in front of the camp and gods. I went to tell Jason, Percy (sigh), and Thalia.

They had all agreed and we knew the song we wanted to do.

_Percy_

Annabeth came up to me as I was getting ready for our first practice and asked, "Hey seaweed brain, wanna go to the beach?" I politely shook my head and said " I have something to do." She looked a little crestfallen but perked up, "I understand" and walked away from me.

I got to the clearing in the woods that only we knew about and shook off our windbreakers, snapping out our wings, I know, wings right?

Mine were sea green with torqoise secondaries and sky blue primaries, both were black around the bases.

Nico's were black with dark purple primaries and white secondaries, fading to a steel grey around the bases.

Jason's were electric, almost neon, blue with indigo secondaries and dark purple primaries, white around the bases.

And Thalia's were dark purple with neon blue secondaries and indigo primaries, steel grey around the bases.

We started doing the choreography in the air while working on the lyrics. This went on for about two and a half months. We then IMed the gods and gathered the camp around the clearing we were working in which was big enough to fit about one and a half football fields. The gods showed up and we walked up with our windbreakers on.

_Nico_

I started talking. "I guess you guys are wondering why we gathered you guys here today and why we have been gone from camp for about three months, well, you guys are about to get your answer. The song started playing ( italics for boys, bold for Thalia, bold italics for both)

_**Written on these walls are the stories that I can explain**_

_**Leave my heart open but it stays right empty for days**_

_**she told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones**_

_**seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone.**_

_**and I'll be gone gone tonight, the ground beneath my feet is open wide, the way that I been holding on so tight with nothing in between.**_

As we started the chorus we threw off our windbreakers and snapped out our wings hearing gasps from the crowd. We launched up in the air. Doing flips and twirls as we sang.

_**The story of my life, I take her home**_

_**I drive all night, to keep her warm and time**_

_**is frooooozen. (The story of the story of)**_

I folded my wings in and Percy grabbed my hands, and Jason grabbed Thalia's. As the second part of the chorus started the threw us in the air and we rocketed up. As we started going down and singing the other two joined us, dropping like bombs.

_**The story of my life I give her hope**_

_**I spend her love, until she's broke inside, the story of my life.**_

As the chorus ended we snapped put our wings and sailed above them right over their heads. We slowed down as we started singing again.

_**Written on these walls are the colors that I can change,leave my heart open but stays right here in its cage**_

_**i know that in the morning now, see us in the light upon the hills**_

_**Although I am broken my heart is untamed still**_

We gently spiraled upwards and kept doing arial acts the whole song. When it finished we landed Iron Man style with our wings up. Everyone was staring at us shocked, even the gods. Our parents came up to us and Hades was the first to talk. "W- ho- whaaaat? Why do you have wings?!" We stood up and Jason shrugged "Always have, guess it's one of the 'perks' of being a child of the big three." They nodded thoughtfully as my iPod started playing another song, I realized what it was and hurried and turned it off before it went to the song after that. I realized everyone was looking at me and I realized I had been singing to a Minecraft parody called Supernatural Mobs. Percy finally asked "YOU LIKE MINECRAFT TO!?" I nodded and he pulled me into a bone rushing hug screaming "I KNEW I WASN'T ALONE! I KNEW IT!" I tried to pry his arms off while wheezing "can't... breathe." He let me go and I decided to exaggerate a bit. I staggered around pretending to gasp, I flopped on the ground and started laughing. The camp stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Hey, I can have fun if I wanna." I said defensively from the ground. I then got another idea. "Hey, let's have a dance party here!" I plugged my iPod in again and it turned to Titanium by David Guetta. We all danced through the night and even some curious monsters poked around slightly swaying to my music.


End file.
